reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Forte (Episode)
Forte is the first episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the first episode overall. It is set to premiere on September 19, 2014. Plot The episode opens with Kitty, walking down the hallway of McKinley High. She voices-over about the disbandment of New Directions, as well as her learning that her father is transferring jobs to San Diego. While insulting them, she remarks about the friends that she had made at McKinley and how much her life is going to change. The scene flashes to her bedroom, where many of her belongings are placed in boxes. She folds up her Cheerios uniform and packs it away, before singing Complicated as a montage of her departing her home in a car, flying on an airplane, and arriving in San Diego takes place. The first day of school arrives, and Kitty walks down the hallway of Theodore Roosevelt High School, while voicing-over about her uneventful Summer and lack of friends in San Diego. She observes the unique and awkward characters around her and insults them in her head, before bumping into Selina Perez and two girls behind her. Selina begins yelling at her in both Spanish and English, prompting Kitty to yell back at her, due to the build-up of emotions that she has hidden due to her move. Selina composes herself and angrily walks away. Kitty is then approached by Cameron Hadley and Ella Stevens, who commend her for standing up to Selina, as not many people in the school would be willing to do that. They then introduce themselves and remark on how familiar Kitty looks. They then realize that she was a member of New Directions back in Ohio, and state that they are members of the school's Glee Club, Forte. Kitty asks if they made it to Nationals last year and they state that they had won their State competition, and therefore they were able to skip the national competition and participate in the newly-established International circuit. Their conversation is cut short as Iris Davies reminds them that they have a performance in the courtyard in five minutes. At the courtyard, Kitty sits on a bench next to Ruby Valetta, who asks if she is a new student as well. They bond over their respective lack of friends, as the performance begins. Forte sings Fame in front of the majority of the school, who treat them like rock stars. After it's completion, Kitty remarks about how badly her glee club was treated to Ruby before Cameron and Nina walk up to her, asking for her opinion on their performance. Meanwhile, Selina is in the girls' bathroom complaining to her two followers about the nerve that Kitty had standing up to her and that she needs to learn her place in the school. She begins to talk about how crazy she is and sings Loca, which involves her elaborately dancing throughout the school before approaching Kitty and slapping her in the face. Both appear in the principal's office, where neither gets in trouble, much to the dismay of Kitty. After Selina leaves, Principal Howard suggests that she join a club to network some friends. In the choir room, which is significantly nicer than New Directions', Iris, the captain of the club, announces that Kitty will be auditioning for the club. Brianna Schaefer walks into the room, stating that it wouldn't be necessary, due to Kitty's history of making it to Nationals. She does state, however, that Iris must submit her assignment for the week, and that the theme was Realization. Iris sings Wide Awake and Kitty is surprised at how powerful a voice she has. Harry Lin knocks on the door and states that he has one more person he wants to audition. He drags Ruby into the room and she quietly takes the stage. They sing Piece of My Heart very strongly, and Ruby is greeted with applause at the completion. Brianna immediately accepts her and she sits next to Kitty, who compliments her voice. Brianna proceeds to discuss the plans for the year, and that regionals is quickly approaching, and that they need to receive a near-perfect score at states in order to qualify. Cameron explains to Kitty that, as opposed to Ohio, California has a state competition between regionals and nationals, which distinguishes which show choirs will proceed to nationals and which to internationals. Brianna writes internationals on the board as their goal, and the room cheers. Forte takes the stage of the auditorium wearing variations of purple and black as they sing Royals before the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Navigational Category:Season One Episodes